


Stuff Animals

by TheDragonKat



Series: Brooke and Death [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 21:31:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7378111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDragonKat/pseuds/TheDragonKat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here are my two characters that I created. They both live in the Realm of the Dead. They can do magic to make a solid body. I have more backstory for them but very little will be explained here. This comes from a prompt I found. It was about lie down in a pile of stuff animals</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuff Animals

**Author's Note:**

> A quick descriptions of my charcters
> 
> Brooke - Dead. Was born during the middle ages. Her mother and brother could do magic. Her father and herself could not do magic. (Brooke can do magic now since she is dead) She loves cute things. She is a happy-go-lucky person but she is protective of those she loves. She has brown hair that goes down her back. She has dark brown eyes and pale skin.
> 
> Death - He is Death himself. A loner. Been around since before humans. He is quite. With help from Brooke, he is opening up. He has a dog named Grim. He is a head taller than Brooke. Has Black hair and eyes. He also is pale.

Brooke and Death just got home from the Realm of the Living. There was a carnival in Chicago that Brooke saw. She wanted to go and Death agreed to go. It has been a couple of months since their last date so a carnival looked like a good idea. It was fun. Brooke had so much fun and Death was happy that Brooke had fun. He liked more secluded places but he is willing to go to places like a carnival so Brooke was happy. Brooke knows his limit and he knows to tell her if he wants to leave. After dating for decades, the couple understands the other really well.

 

Brooke’s favorite part was Death winning her some stuff animals. All the stuff animals she owns are from Death. She got 5 this time. They were a black dog that looks like Grim, an elephant that has blue eyes , a panda bear, an Eevee, and a lamb with purple eyes. Once they reach Death’s palace, Brooke put the five with her other stuff animals. At this point she had over 1,400 stuff animals. Each one was cute and Death got it.

 

They either were won, like the five today, bought, or hand-made. Each was special in her heart. After putting them down in the pile, Brooke had an idea “Hey, Sweetie! Can you come here?” She yelled as she went over to the closet and grab two things. Death heard Brooke and responded with “Sure. Be there in a minute.” He went and got into some comfy clothes. He headed to where Brooke was.

Once in the room, he saw Brooke in her comfy clothes with a blanket in the pile stuff animals. Brooke saw her boyfriend and smiled “Come lie down with me, please” She gave him her puppy dog eyes as she said this. Death couldn’t say no to that face or to Brooke in general. He whistled and Grim came running into the room. Brooke beamed at seeing Grim. Death went into the pile and cuddled with Brooke. Grim joined them. Brooke was so happy.

 

She was with her boyfriend, their dog, in a pile of cute stuff animals. She looked into Death eyes and saw the happiness in them. She rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. Death started to pet Brooke’s hair. He noticed the Brooke fell asleep so her used his magic to turn off the lights. He pulled the blanket so it was covering both of them. Grim curled into a ball as close to the couple as possible. Death soon fell asleep as well with a smile on his face.


End file.
